Konoha High
by BlueNightStar
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke have been friends ever since Year 1 in Konoha High. Will love finally bloom? Not forgetting jealousy and a whole lot of fanboys and fangirls. SasuSaku, InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"RININGGGGG RINGG-" The ringing of an alarm clock was abruptly cut off by a certain pink haired girl slamming down on it. "Urghhhh... what time is itt... " Sakura Haruno moaned as she turned over in her bed to look at her alarm clock. She saw that it was 6.30 in the morning. Sakura were forced herself to get up before dragging herself to the shower.

After a refreshing shower, which lasted about 20 minutes,Sakura threw on her school uniform, which consisted of a crisp white shirt, a navy blue skirt, and a matching blazer with the Konoha High symbol on it. She also had a blue tie,the colour of her tie was dependent on the year that she was in. After getting dressed, Sakura bounced down the stairs to get breakfast and set off for school. As sad as it was, Sakura lived alone. Her parents were the owners of the huge and famous Haruno Corp., and more often than not, they were always on a business trip. But Sakura didn't get mad at them, she knew that they were working hard, and she appreciated that.

After a hearty breakfast of toast and eggs, the pink haired beauty set off for school. It was 7.30 by then, and she had half an hour to get to school. Sakura didn't want to be late - it was the first day of the new school year. And with that, she was on her way.

* * *

Sakura reached Konoha High with 10 minutes to spare. Just as she arrived, her best friends, Ino,Hinata and Ten Ten arrived. Together, they went to get their schedules and started to compare them. Coincidentally, all of them had all of their periods together!

The four of them picked up their pace as their fanboys surrounded them,most of which were Sakura's. Before long, they entered their classroom. They had Kakashi sensei as their hoomroom teacher again, and as usual, he was late. The girls picked seats beside each other as the bell rang and other students started to stream in.

Kakashi sensei came in 10 minutes after the bell rang. After he assigned the seats , he went to reading his book. In Kakashi sensei's view, there was no point in teaching anything on the first day. It was always about introducing one another. So why not let the students do it themselves?

Anyway,back to the seating arrangements. Hinata was seated beside Naruto ; Sakura was seated beside Sasuke；Ino was seated beside Shikamaru; and Ten Ten was seated beside Neji. Both groups of girls and boys got glares from their respective fanbases; after all, both groups were the most popular in the school.

* * *

After homeroom was P.E. The girls got dressed in the school's P.E uniform-white polo tshirts with navy blue lining the collars and the edge of their shirts and navy blue shorts. The boys had the same uniform, just with slightly longer shorts. Guy sensei was their P.E teacher."Alright class! I'm Guy Sensei, your P.E teacher!Now, just because it's the first day, don't think I'll go easy on you! Okay,let's get started! Run 15 laps around the court!" Guy sensei said in an overly enthusiastic tone. The class moaned in dispair and off they went off running. Sakura and Sasuke were in the lead of the class . As Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke had been classmates since they were in year one of Konoha High, they knew each other quite well. There was a competative aura around Sakura and Sasuke. Both raced through the 15 laps as if they were nothing, although by the end of it, Sasuke's hair was sticking to the nape of his neck, and stray strands of hair from Sakura's high ponytail were sticking to her forehead and neck. Sasuke, being the one with longer legs, finished first, Sakura just centimeters behind him. It took about 15 more minutes for the rest of the class to finish-some were even walking. Most just gaped at Sasuke and Sakura for finishing so fast.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, nothing interesting really happened. Before they knew it, the friends were waving to each other and going their seperate ways.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked it ,this is my first fanfic! I know it wasn't really that interesting,but i gets better as it goes(I hope)!Reviews are always welcome! :D


	2. Chapter 2

HI AGAINNNN:) Yea so I posted Ch 1 of this story a few days ago and here's the second chapter!:D I really hope you'll like it! I'll try my best to put up new chapters as soon as possible!

* * *

" RINGGGGG RINGGGG RI-" Sakura glared angrily at the non-living object on her bedside table that could pull-no drag-her away from dream land. Sighing, she got out of bed and proceeded with her daily routine.

Just as she was heading out , a blue coloured object flashed past her, nearly ramming into her. It was a motorcyclist. "HEY WATCH IT!" Sakura screamed. The motorcyclist made an u-turn and stopped right where he had almost trampled over Sakura with his vehicle. The motorcyclist took off his helmet, only to revel the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura sighed,again. Only Sasuke -who was smirking like there was no tommorrow for who knows what reason- would try to pull a stunt like that on her, despite knowing the outcome if Sakura really got angry."Hey pinky, need a ride?" "Who would want a ride from you?" " Oh I don't know, just maybe the whole female population?" "Shut up." Sakura shot back as she climbed onto the back of Sasuke's motorcycle. Despite her harsh words, Sakura wouldn't miss a chance to go to school the faster and easier way. Sakura and Sasuke were good friends, along with Naruto, Ino and the others, but that didn't mean they were on best terms. Sasuke had ego that went off the charts, not to mention an ice cold personality. Sakura had always wondered how he had friends, even more so how _they_ became friends. But they had, and now, basically the every female in the school was glaring daggers at Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata for the obvious reason, despite knowing that Sakura and co. were the most popular girls in the school. But then again, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were also the hottest boys in school.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at Konoha High on the latter's motorcycle with 20 minutes to spare. Those that were already at school were staring wide mouthed at them. It was not everyday you see Sasuke and Sakura coming to school together. They were known for their popularity,yes, but they were also known for their arguements, which were extremely common. One would not be surprised if they saw Sasuke and Sakura throwing sarcastic remarks and each other. Whispers could be heard among the students, save Sasuke and Sakura. As Sakura passed by a student, she caught her saying to her friend that Sakura should be glad Karin was not here yet. Sakura shot her a glare-not a fierce one, but a glare nonetheless. The girl and her friend seemed to shrink and scurried off.

If your wondering who's Karin, well, she's the head of Sasuke's fanclub, and deems herself more popular than Sakura and friends, save the guys. However, that wasn't all true. Karin was not well-liked by the student population, except for her little minions and the rest of Sasuke's fanclub, she was more of feared. Karin had pulled horrible pranks on people for multiple and ridiculous reasons like breaking her nails. And it wasn't even really broken. One of her nails was just a little chapped. But Sakura wasn't afraid of her,she knew Karin was just an attention-seeking whore who was jealous of her. And with that, Sakura stalked off to class.

* * *

10 minutes later, Ino and the others arrived."Hey Sakura, Sasuke!" "Ne ne teme I heard you and Sakura came to school together!" "So what? Dobe." "Don't call me that! Anyway, you know what Ka-" Naruto didn't even manage to complete his sentence when the door burst open."Speak of the devil." Naruto muttered under his breath. The said girl stalked over to where the group winked at Sasuke before glaring daggers at Sakura."Hey forehead! Heard you came to school with my Sasuke. Is that true?" Sasuke nearly gagged. Since when was he hers? "Yea. So what? " Sakura said with a straight face. "Got a problem with that?" This only infuriated Karin more."Well bitch, you better watch out." The red-haired girl threatened before stormimg off. Sakura and Sasuke merely sighed_. _Sakura had never been afraid of Karin's threats; and Sasuke was just plain tired of Karin drooling over him. Of course, Sakura still kept a look out. That day, she nearly got soaked to the bone with water, tripped over, pushed down the stairs, and had food thrown at her face. But Sakura being Sakura, all of Karin attempts failed miserably, which of course, only angered the latter more.

* * *

And there's chapter 2! Hope all of you like it! Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiiii!:) So here's the next chapter! And thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

Sakura plopped down into her seat. School had barely even started and she had already gotton attacked by Karin. This time Karin was successful,if only a little. She had succeded in scraching Sakura with her long, sharp, pointy,manicured nails. Sakura had managed to dodge the majority, but there were still long red streaks along her arm. Sakura sighed. She wondered what was so great about Sasuke that made him so popular, to the point of being attacked just because of arriving with him to school. Before she could continue her thoughts, her friends greeted her, and yes, friends did include Sasuke, who plopped on the chair beside her afterwards. Just then, the door slammed open and in came Karin. _I hope she isn't planning to stomp into this class everyday._ Sakura thought to herself. Just imagine how dreadful it would be to see a red haired bitch first thing in the morning everyday of the school week. Almost immediately, she remembered Sasuke sitting beside her. "Go away. Shoo." Sakura murmmered to Sasuke, who gave her a confused look. She tried to push him away, but it was already too late. Karin was standing in front of their tables. "Why are you sitting beside _my _Sasuke?" "Does it matter? You know we don't get to choose our seats Karin." To everyone's surprise, it was not Sakura who said that, but Sasuke. Usually, Sasuke would be dead quiet when Karin was around, hoping that she would not notice him. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention, he _was _Sasuke after all, but too much medicine was the same as poison. "B-b-but Sasuke-kun, that bi-" "Sakura is not a bitch, you are. And she did nothing wrong." This time, it was Naruto. Sasuke shot Naruto a grateful look before glaring daggers at Karin,who took a step back. For once, she didn't know what to say. The whole group was glaring at her. She turned back, Momika and Asaka, two of her minions who always stuck to and supported her, were cowering behind her in fear. Defeated ,she stormed out of the class.

The minute Karin had left, Sakura let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Thanks guys, I owe you one." Sakura said. "No problem!" Naruto replied, grinning,but it didn't last long. His eyes had widened as big as saucers. She looked around. Everyone had the same expression om their faces. She followed their gaze to her arm. Her eyes too, widened. Blood was dripping down from where Karin had scratched her. "Ohmaigawd Sakura are you okay?

When did this happen?" Ino asked. "It was Karin. She scratched me when I came to school. Don't worry, it's no big 'll heal soon enough." Sakura replied, but she immediately wished she hadn't said that. Sasuke had a look in his eyes that could kill. As much as Sakura hated Karin, she didn't want her friends to fight with her. Sakura gently touched Sasuke's arm. He looked at her, and immediately softened. This was an effect only Sakura and friends had. Slowly, all of them went back to their seats.

* * *

Lessons went past in a blur and before they knew it, it was lunch. Sakura looked around warily for Karin. She was no where to be seen. Sakura and friends decided to take advantage of Karin's absence during lunch and went to the field to eat. However, their joy was short-lived. There ,in the field, was Karin, discussing something with Momika and Asaka. The minute she spotted them, she scurried away, Momika and Asaka hot on her heels, but not before glaring at Sakura. Sakura sighed. She had been sighing alot lately, but she couldn't help it. Karin was really a pain in the ass. She knew that Karin would not give up. Trying their best to forget about Karin, the group continued with their lunch.

* * *

A/N:So did you like it? I'll try to publish the next chapter tomorrow! Please review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, I'M SO SO SOOO SORRY. I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULD UPDATE A FEW WEEKS AGO BUT I DIDN'T. I'M SO SORRYYYY. PLEASE FORGIVE MEE. /doggy eyes/ Well you see, I was on an overseas trip with my school and I was really busy preparing for it. I was planning on writing this when I came back, but something happened on that way back that affected me quite badly(I would rather not talk about it. Sowwieeee). And no, it wasn't a death or accident or anything like that. But I'm okay now. I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG TO MAKE UP FOR ITTT. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE

* * *

**Sleepover Day 1**

The rest of the week went by in a flash and before they knew it, the weekends were rushing towards them. Karin had not done anything-much to their suspicion-but they decided to just ignore, and enjoy, it for now. "Hey! Why don't we have a sleepover? The teachers haven't really given us any homework yet, so we're free for basically the rest of today and the whole weekend. Ne ne, what do you guys think?" Naruto suggested. "Hmm... okay. It's really boring at home anyway." Sakura said. The rest nodded in agreement. "Why don't we have it at my house. It's been a long time since your came over. And anyway, my parents are overseas." "Sure Sakura!" "So meet at 3 later at my place?" "Okay!" So with that, the guys went home to get ready for their sleepover.

* * *

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' "I'M COMING!" Sakura yelled from across the living room. She scampered to the door and flung it open. There stood Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, all armed with haversacks and sleeping bags. They made their way inside and dumped their bags on the floor. Although they had been to Sakura's place many times-more often than not, it was their venue for sleepovers since her parents were usually overseas- they couldn't help but be marvelled by it over and over again. In case I haven't mentioned it, and I'm pretty sure I have, the Haruno estate was huge. There was a chandelier in the living room, and the whole house was painted a lovely colour of cream and very pale baby blue, which looked like white slightly tainted blue. There was even a games room, a movie room and a sports hall. "Hey guys, so what do you want to do first?" "OH OH LET'S GO TO THE SPORTS HALL. I WANNA PLAY CAPTAIN'S BALL." Ten Ten immediately said. " Sure, why not. Girls vs guys?" "We're gonna beat you hands down." "We'll see about that." Captain's ball was their favourite ball game, and every match was unpredictable. Sasuke and Sakura were the best in sports for the whole school, and Hinata's catching skills were almost unrivalled. Her cousin could throw a lot of high balls, and although Naruto couldn't catch as well as Hinata, he could still catch Neji's balls. Ino and Shikamaru could jump really high, both being in the high jump team and all, and Sasuke and Sakura..., well let's just say they were excellent at everything. Sakura's throwing skills nearly rivalled Neji's, Sasuke's catching rivalling Hinata's. And so the match went on and on, until it was dinner time. Everyone went to take a shower. There were spare rooms, and had showers in every one of them. Sakura finished first, and she proceeded to cook dinner. The aroma of food wafted throughout the house, and everyone hurried to finish their shower. By the time Sakura had finished, everyone was already seated at the dining table, mouth watering. Sakura could always cook the best food. Within 10 minutes or so, all the food was consumed.

"Ne ne, what do your want to do now?"

"How 'bout truth or dare?"

"Okay"

"Sure"

" I'll go get the bottle "

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Fine"

After Hinata returned, everyone sat in a circle. Sakura span the bottle. It landed on Neji. "Neji, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Hmm...take the curler from my room, and curl your hair."Sakura said."...WHAT?!" "I said, take the curler from my room, and curl you hair." Sakura repeated, stressing every syllable, while smirking like there was no tomorrow. Everyone knew Neji treasured his straight hair as if it were platinum gold, and curling it was almost like suicide to him. Slowly, Neji trudged to Sakura's room, curled his hair, and returned, his face red. "AHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto couldn't hold it in any more, the sight was just too funny. He was now rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. All the others were laughing as well, tears brimming their eyes. After 5 minutes of laughing as if there were no tomorrow, they finally calmed down. Neji spun the bottle. This time, it landed on Sakura. "Oh no..." Neji's eyes had this evil glint. Slowly, Sakura started to back away. "Sakura...truth or _dare_." It was more of a statement than a question. He was practically _forcing _Sakura to choose dare. "D-dare." "Kiss Sasuke. For 40 seconds. _Passionately._" "Hey! What did I do?" "Oh nothing, you were just the most suitable person.""What is that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends, and they knew each other very well. Slowly, Sakura shifted beside Sasuke, before placing her lips gently on his. "I said _passionately._" Throwing a glare at Neji from the corner or her eye, she opened her lips a little, allowing Sasuke to hesitantly slip his tongue inside. _And 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _They broke apart, faces so red, it would have put a ripe tomato to shame. Sakura spun the bottle.

Hinata.

"D-dare"

" Hinata, kiss Naruto, but since I'm not as evil as you dear cousin over there, you only have to do it for 10 seconds. Passionate or not, it's up to you."

Hinata and Naruto blushed a cherry red. Everyone knew they had a crush on each other, well, almost everyone. Those 2 were so damn oblivious. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _Hinata spun the bottle.

Ten Ten.

"Truth"

"Um...Who is/was your cush?"

Ten Ten blushed a scarlet red. "I...I liked...N...Neji...

" "Okay"

Shikamaru.

"Dare."

"Do not stare at clouds until Monday."

"Hmph. Fine."

Naruto.

"Dare."

"Don't eat ramen for the whole of tomorrow."

"B-BUT.."

"Or would you rather it be the whole of next week?"

"FINE."

Ino.

"Truth."

"What do you like most about Shikamaru?"

"Hmm...there's nothing really...but I guess he is knida smart."

Sasuke.

"Dare"

"Do not wear black or navy blue or any dark colours until Monday."

" ."

Well basically, after that, nearly everyone chose truth, and it became a game of 'would you rather' instead of 'truth or dare'

"Ne guys, it's already 3. And I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep." Everyone nodded. They were all already in their pyjamas. After setting up their sleeping bags in a straight row in the living room, they finally called it a day.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please review! Once again, I'm sorry for the late update! /bows/


End file.
